Everything to Me
by Hillton
Summary: Its been 10 years since the first summer. Bee and Eric are at the Olympics again. What will happen next? This is the sequel to my fics Almost Perfect Summer and The Only One... read those first, or this wont make sense.
1. Killer Red Dress

AN I was asked to write more on Eric and Bee, so here it is. I hope you like it.

10 years after the 1st summer, 4 years after my fan fic "Almost Perfect Summer", and 3 years after "The Only One"

Prologue:

If you're taking any interest in my life, you're either a women's soccer fanatic with too much time on your hands, or you know about the traveling pants. I'm guessing its the second one. You know how we met, so I'm gonna skip that part.

Its been ten years since Carmen bought the pants. We don't wear them much anymore. Tibby and Carmen wore them under their wedding dresses when they each got married (as their something blue). Tibby married Brian of course. Its been three years now. Carmen married win about ten months ago last August after he graduated medical school. Lena hasn't had all that much romance in her life. She was reunited with Paul at Carmen's wedding. There may be something there, but we'll just have to wait and see.

This is another Olympic year. My second Olympics. I hope I meet everybody's expectations, including my own. Eric and I still live together. He hasn't proposed yet, but I can feel it coming. Maybe it'll be the encore to the fantastic necklace he gave me four years ago. I cherish it. Eric has excellent taste.

Eric is the most perfect guy in the world, and I know he'll pop the question at the perfect time, when he feels its right.

I'm sure you're quite anxious to get on to this portion of my biography, so here it goes.

AN: In my fictional world, the Olympics are being held in Brazillia, Brazil.

"Hey Bee?" Eric knocked on the bathroom door.

Bridget poked her head out of the door, hiding the rest of her body, "Yeah?"

"Lets go out tonight. I know you have a game tomorrow, but didn't you say once that partying makes you play better?"

Bee blushed underneath her avocado mask, "How did you hear about that?" she questioned.

"I know all," Eric smiled mischievously. He changed his tone, "Diana told me."

Bee smiled.

"So are you up to it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Give me twenty minutes."

"Wear that red number you wore to my last birthday. I know you brought it in case you won, but anything worth doing is worth doing right. I'll even dance with you."

"You never dance."

"Yes I do."

"Ha! Once a year maybe."

"Just get dressed. I'll wear that shirt you think I look sexy in."

"You **ALWAYS **look sexy!"

Eric blushed slightly, "I'll be back," he left the hotel room.

Bridget found the red dress. It had a halter top, and was ankle length. A bit more classy than what she had worn to the victory dinner four years earlier. She brushed her teeth, and put her hair up. She applied her make up. Her lipstick was so red it matched the dress, and her eye shadow was a dark brown that contrasted her blue eyes. After strapping on her shoes, she was done in record time. 15 minutes to get all dolled up.

AN I hope you liked it. Please review! More in a few days.


	2. Roses are Red

AN Thanks to all my readers:

Riza: You inspire me to write sequels building upon what I've written.

Sarah: I think of the Olympics as a very intense environment. Thats why I like it for them.

Dafeather: Thanks.

Kaitlin: Gah, you don't have to talk to me about marching band OR homework. I sympathize Nice to hear from you. You've gotta check out my 4th summer fic too.

Spyhorse: Thanks. I have a base plot for the first few chapters, but after that I don't know where its going.

* * *

"Ready?" Eric came into the room fully dressed n his finest. Slacks, a deep red shirt and jacket. He was also holding a single red long stem rose.

"Yeah," Bridget smiled at him.

He offered her his arm and handed her the rose.

They slid into a quaint restaurant. There was a corner booth for two in the back. It was very romantic. The color scheme was red, and the lighting low. They ate native Brazilian food right down to the desert. Then went on their way back to the hotel.

"We haven't danced yet," Bee mentioned.

"Trust me, we will."

They got back to the room. Eric opened the door for her. There were red rose petals blanketing the floor as well as eleven more red long stem roses on the bed.

Eric hit the romantic music.

"Oh my gosh!" Bee squealed.

"I told you we'd dance," Eric smiled. He took her in his arms and spun her around, "You'd better get those roses into water," he told her, teasing her with a quick kiss, "There is a vase in the bathroom."

Bridget did as she was told. She scooped up the flowers and put them in the vase. She heard a 'kathunk'. Bee picked the roses up and saw a small ring box. She laughed as she picked the soggy box out of the vase with two fingers, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"Hey Bee?" Eric called, "Can you comeer?" He was down on one knee. All of Bridget's suspicions had been affirmed, "That was supposed to fall out before the vase," he smiled.

She stood dumbstruck with the ring box still pinched between her right thumb and pointer finger.

Eric plucked it out of her hand and opened it, "Bridget. We've known each other for 9 years, almost to the date. When I first met you, you were a silly flirty girl. But you were sexy beyond your years, too sexy. I didn't know it would come this far. Heck, I never expected to see you again. Frankly, after that last day, there was part of me that wanted to, and another part that really didn't care. When I saw you that summer in Pennsylvania, you'd grown up. Thats when I was drawn to you in a real honest and meaningful way. Bee, you've changed my life. I want you to stay in my life forever. I probably sound like such a sap. Bridget Vreeland, will you marry me?"

"Holy Shit!" Bridget exclaimed before thinking.

Eric laughed nervously.

"Wow... just wow," she paused, "Eric," she smiled, "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated.

"I will. I'd love to."

"You will?" he asked.

She nodded.

"YES!" he exclaimed. He hugged her and spun her around. The ring still in his hand. He finally remembered to put the ring on her finger. Just like in the movies, the ring fit perfectly.

"Oh its just so beautiful," Bee looked down at it and twirled in the light, "Thank you. I love it. I love you."

He kissed her a deep romantic kiss.

* * *

AN: Its gonna bea bit longer until my next update. I don't have the next chapter written yet. 


	3. The Winning Shot

Spyhorse: No one ever knows where I'm going with my story, so when you think you know, you probably don't ;) . I hope I go in the direction you like, but I don't even know what I'm doing after this. This is about as far as I've had it planned.

Kaitlin: How's my story doing? Glad you don't have too much homework. I don't have band tonight because of conferences that I don't have to go to yay. But i do have math homework I have to do.

* * *

Bridget took her ring off her finger with a sigh. It was five minutes before warm-ups and jewelery was not permitted in soccer. She kissed it and put it into a ring case in her bag. Bee had not told any of her teammates about her engagement. It would just cloud the day.

They ran their normal warm-ups as if nothing was out of the ordinary about this game. But they all knew it was different. This game, if they won, they would be thought of as a powerhouse, but if they lost, everyone would think the last Olympic win was just a fluke.

The coach gave them a pep talk, "Okay girls. We beat this team last year. You know we can do it. Any other words?" she asked the three captains.

"Just try your best," Sheila said firmly, "Thats all we can ask. As a team, we have to do our best, be the best!"

"You all know your positions," the coach took back over, "So get out there and kick some ass."

* * *

The game was tied at zero with only five minutes remaining. Bridget jetted into the goal box. She was fouled by a defender. A penalty kick. The perfect time to score, to be the star of the team by scoring the only goal of the game. She geared up. Thinking of Eric, and wanting to turn him on, she kicked the ball. It hit the goal post and ricocheted off. Bridget charged towards it, she heard Jenn yell "mine!". Jenn did have a better angle, so Bee backed off. Jenn made the goal. Everybody went wild, except for Bee. She felt as though she let herself and Eric down by not making the goal herself.

* * *

With gold medal in hand, Bee trudged out of the locker room to find Eric standing by the door.

"Hi," she said sullenly.

"Hey. That was a great game."

"I should have been able to make that shot!" she exploded. Then she whimpered quietly, "It was NOT a good game for me."

"You don't always have to be the star Bee," he put his arm around her.

She shrugged him off, and didn't say anything.

When they got back to the hotel room, Bee dropped her stuff on a chair and went into the bathroom. She was going to stay in the shower until every last drop of hot water was gone.

Eric sat there in shock. The phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Eric," it was Jenn I missed telling Bee we're going out to dinner to celebrate. That place you went to last night," Jenn always seemed to organize the celebratory dinners, "How did that go by the way?"

"Bee said yes."

"Of course!" Jenn chimed in.

"That place is great thanks for directing me to it. Really romantic. The ring box, where you guys put it, it fell into the vase. It didn't fall out when I thought it would. Thanks for helping out with the decorating, and letting me use your room to change."

"Well we had to give Bee a magical night to remember."

"It was that."

"Weird, because she didn't mention any of it to us this morning. I would have bet money that she would have showed us the ring. Where is Bee anyway? She can't be asleep already."

"She isn't asleep. She's taking a very long shower."

"Oh, well tell her I called."

"Okay. I'll see you," Eric realized Jenn had not told him the time, so he trailed off.

"At six."

"I'll see you at six."

Bee emerged from the bathroom about 45 minutes later wearing only a towel. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with Eric, there was no need to be modest. She had another towel in hand patting her blonde locks dry.

"The congratulation wagon start coming yet?" Bee said sarcastically.

"No, but Jenn called sh--"

Bee cut him off, "What did she want?" the 'she' had a slight sting to it.

"Team dinner six o'clock."

"I'm not going," Bee said resolutely, "I can't face them."

"So you're not perfect. Whats the problem in that?"

"Do you really know me at all?" Bridget questioned.

"I know you well enough to know that you're jealous of Jenn. And that you're being ridiculous!"

"Well you of all people should understand this!"

"God damn Bee! Don't tell me I should understand this and not explain your rational. I want to understand!"

"You should know whats going on," her tone lowered, "Think about it," true to form, Bee had to have the last word. She retreated back into the bathroom with her clothes, leaving Eric speechless.

This was one of those fancy hotels that had phones in the bathroom, so still in her towel, Bee used it to call long distance to Lena.

"Hello?" answered Lena.

"Lena its me," she said simply.

"Bee! I was just about to call you. Congrats on the new medal. I know you didn't make the winning shot, but you played a heck of a game. You sound down," it finally registered, "Whats up?"

"Eric proposed to me last night."

"That still doesn't explain why you sound so depressed."

"I wanted to make the goal for him. Jenn ended up making it. What does that say about me? Our relationship? Eric just doesn't understand that the way I express myself is through soccer, and by not making that shot, I don't know, it just wasn't good. He said once that my soccer playing turned him on more than anything else about me."

"Eric is a loving supportive boyfriend and he just wants to try to make you happy," Lena tried to calm Bridget.

"Fiancee," Bridget corrected.

"Whatever. The fact is that Eric supports you no matter if you make the shot or not. Besides, soccer is about team work. Who cares who made the goal? The point is that your team won. Bee, you've got Eric hooked. You don't need to turn him on all the time. You need to tell him how you feel, not expect him to know everything about you automatically. I didn't know why you were depressed until you told me. Right now he's probably at least half in the dark about it. Talk to him."

"Thanks Lena. That makes sense."

"So you're going to talk to him?"

"Maybe. I do know that I'm going to go to that dinner party looking as fab as possible and have a good time."

"Bee. Don't just drown your sorrows in energy. You need to talk to him some time."

"I will! I will!" Bee lied to get Lena off her back, but Bee knew that Lena's voice would pop into her head more than once that night.

* * *

AN: So Jenn doesn't know that Bee is pissed at her. Eric knows that Bee's angry at Jenn and depressed for some other reason, but she doesn't want to tell him. Lena knows everything, but is in Maryland and can't help. Will Bee tell Jenn and Eric how she feels? Will Bee finally tell her teammates she's engaged, even though they already know, because they decorated the room. What will Bee do when she finds out that her team was in on the proposal? Stay tuned. 


	4. Searching For Answers

"I have an announcement to make!" Bee prefaced it, "Eric has proposed to me, and I have accepted," there was a pause where no one said anything, "I'm gonna get married to Eric!"

"Will it take another four years to do that?" Sheila asked sarcastically.

"Ands I would like to thank each and everyone of you," Eric began, "For helping me make it such a magical night. Especially Jenn, Sheila and Diana."

"What did you say?" Bee asked.

"You didn't think I did that all by myself did you? They helped. How do you think I got dressed without your seeing me or my clothes, or where I got the flowers so fast, or who decorated our room?"

"Or who found Eric this fab restaurant?" Jenn added.

"I didn't know."

"It was about time you told us about the engagement," Sheila added, "We where patient and waiting for you to tell us. Why didn't you spill earlier?"

"I didn't want to distract everyone before the game."

"Come on," you know we live for this kind of information!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Now lets see it," Sheila ordered, "Eric made us promise not to open the box."

"And you actually listened?" Bee asked. She showed it off. There where oohs and ahs.

"God Eric. You really know how to pick out jewelery," Jenn commented.

* * *

"So," Eric questioned after returning to their hotel room, "Do you forgive Jenn now that you know she helped?"

"Yes," Bee replied, "Mostly."

Eric smiled.

"But I do not forgive you Eric Richman."

"What?"

"You still don't understand why I'm angry at you do you?"

"No, but--" Eric tried to interject.

"There are no buts," Bee began fuming, "Figure it out," she laid down on the hotel room's other bed.

"I'm going for a walk," Eric announced, taking his leather jacket. He had to find Diana. If anyone knew the answer to this, she would. She had known Bee just as long as Eric. Diana knew everything about that summer. He walked down the hall in no direction in particular, "Diana, Diana, Diana where is Diana?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember Diana's room number. Finally, he went to the room that Jenn shared with Sheila as a last result. He knocked. Jenn answered the door in her pajamas with a towel over her head.

"Eric!" she exclaimed, blushing, "What are you doing here?"

Eric returned her blush, "I was wondering if you knew Diana's room number. You being the captain and all. I need to speak to her."

"The new defensive sub? I'm sure I have the list of room numbers somewhere," she shuffled though papers, "Here it is! Room 523."

"Thanks," Eric ran to find Diana. He knocked on her door.

She had a toothbrush in her mouth, "Eric!" she exclaimed with a mouthful of toothpaste, "What are you doing here? Come in," she went to spit out the toothpaste, then came back out, "Is Bee okay? I picked up some weird vibes from her at dinner."

"She was mad at Jenn, and is still mad at me for not knowing why she was so mad at Jenn for making that goal."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Why she was so mad at Jenn. She's right to be peeved at you if you don't know the answer to this one," Diana laughed at Eric's stupidity, "I'll give you a hint... What about Bee turned you on most that first summer?"

"How fluffy and bouncy her hair is?" Eric guessed.

"No. I mean I guess, but thats not what I'm going for. Come on, Bee has mentioned this to me at least twice. I can practically quote you. You spoke before you left camp..." Diana led.

"I said that she scared me."

"Getting warmer.."

Eric tried to replay the conversation back in his mind. After all the wonderful memories he had with Bee, this memory was getting fuzzy. For years he hadn't wanted to remember that night. It took him another moment, but he finally clued in, "Oh shit," he muttered, "How could I have not remembered that?" he asked himself. He had told Bee all those many years ago that watching her play soccer was a huge turn on, the way she played was sexy. How could he have not known that she was trying to impress him? How did she not know that she didn't need to impress him anymore? "Thanks. I have to go. Bye Diana," He rushed out the door.

"Glad to have helped!" Diana yelled down the hall.


	5. Revalations

Eric was asleep next to Bee when Bee woke up the next morning. Bee quickly changed into her work-out clothes and went to the hotel gym. She ran on the treadmill for a good ten minutes before Jenn got on to the one next to her.

"Hey," Jen said while getting settled on her treadmill. She started running.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have known what was up and backed off."

"You where just looking out for what was best for the team. You had the better shot. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Sure you where. You just had your own best interests in mind."

"Well I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"Thanks. Are you going to forgive Eric yet? The poor guy came by my room last night looking for answers. He wanted to find Diana, but he didn't know the room number. So I gave it to him."

"He really is trying isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I'd better go find him," she got off her treadmill, "Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome."

Bee went back to her room hoping that Eric would still be there. But he wasn't. There was however a note.

"Bee,

I'm at work-outs right now. I'll be back in a couple hours.

I'm sorry. I should have known. I should have remembered. I was stupid. Please forgive me.

Let me take you out to lunch later to show how sorry I am.

Love,

Eric"

Bee showered, and started getting dolled up. She wanted to look good for Eric whether or not that was an issue.


	6. Happy Ending

I finally figured out how to end this story :) . If I ever have time there may be another sequel, but I really just needed to tie this up. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Hey," Eric said passively as he walked back into the hotel room.

"I'm sorry," Bridget said quickly.

Eric turned, making sure he was hearing her right.

"I was stupid," Bee continued, "I should have just told you why I was pissed. It would have saved us from all this crap. We should have fun while we're here, not argue. You're trying, Eric, I can see that now. I mean, you went and searched down Diana to find out what the heck was up," she paused, giving Eric an opportunity to speak.

"Bee, I... How did you find that out?"  
"Jen was in the hotel gym."

"I just... want everything to be alright with us."

"It is Eric, it is," she kissed him, "I love you," she breathed into his mouth.

Eric smiled, "I love you too Bee," just as they went in for another kiss, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bee asked irritatedly.

"Did you two make up yet?" asked Diana.

"Yes, thank you very much," Bee replied, not sure if she was sincere or not with the thanks

"Good," Diana smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Diana," Bee didn't hide her annoyance, "Now where were we?" she turned to Eric and wrapped her arm around his waist to kiss him again.

And of course there was another interruption. The phone rang again, "Hello?" Bee answered again. Slightly more annoyed.

"Hey, did you forgive him yet?" it was Carmen.

"How did you even find out?" Bee asked, "Oh thats right. The sisterhood gossip network." Bee rolled her eyes, "Will you just let me get on with the making up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you two were alright," Carmen said, feigning innocence.

"Well make sure you tell Lena and Tibby we're okay, and not to call me."

"Will do Bee."

"Thanks," Bee hung up. She unplugged the phone and went back to Eric, "There," she whispered.

Eric smiled, "Now thats more like it," he whispered.

The rest of the trip was nice and drama free. Eric and Bee spent most of it alone in their hotel room, but did go out for all the stuff they were obligated. They ordered tons of expensive room service, and watched tons of expensive pay per view movies. They were happy. Sure they'd have to get back to the real world soon, but after the days in the hotel room, it didn't seem so bad.


End file.
